Video-Diario de una pervertida Lecciones para ligar con una chica
by jnotg
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka es una chica extraña para muchos. Un día se irá a vivir a una nueva ciudad donde conocerá a Yui Hirasawa de la manera mas extraña que puedas imaginar, se harán grandes amigas y contarán sus secretos y otras cosas sobre ellas, un día ritsu se enamora de la chica más imposible para ella; Para eso yui la ayudará en su intento de ligar, las lecciones de yui funcionarán?
1. Día 0: Mi presentación

Hola. Hola! Como estáis tios y tias de fanfiction? Espero y estéis bien :D.

Hoy en este día tan soleado (mentira, aquí esta nublado -.-) les traigo un nuevo fic! Yay! (ok no ._.) esta idea de fic fue creada entre dos mentes puras que crean fics con contenidos para niños pequeños nun ok no ¬¬. Ahora si, hablando en serio, os traigo un nuevo fic que constara de unos 30 - 20 chapters (no se crean entre esos no es seguro xD) que será entre lo que cabe puro. No tendrá escenitas de acosos ni nada de eso :) (Lectores: Entonces eso significa que sawako no saldrá? O_o) Estáis equivocado (si es que pensaste eso al leer -.-) Si saldrá (eso es seguro /no saldrá como principal, mentira :D/) entenderéis que mi personaje fav es ritsu… (moar fics de ritsu como protagonista :D) bueno en este fic será una chica entre lo que cabe normal ._. (otra vez, mentira xD) Algunos de vosotros sabráis que el primer capitulo no será muy extenso, estoy pensando que los caps sean variados, a veces me pase de 3000 palabras o a veces que no pasen de 1500 para arriba. xD bueno creo que me lleve casi todo este fic en saludarlos xD.- Ok no.

Bueno ya que solte mucha sopa, os diré las notas para vosotros las pillen, vale?

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá u.u

Nota 2: Clasificación T por lenguaje y por alguna mención de el tema del sexo y eso xD.-

Nota 3: Puede contener toque yuri y travestismo… no digan que no os adverti… -.-

Ahora que ya dije todo, espero y disfrutes de vuestra lectura.

* * *

**Día 0: Mi presentación.**

Hola a todos, Soy Ritsu Tainaka, tengo dieciséis años y son una chica amante del anime, videojuegos y amo lavar la ropa desnuda, lo se, creo que estoy poniendo demasiada información… Tal vez algunos piensen que soy rara pero fuera de mi casa soy llamada con un kun. La respuesta del porque, es simple y sencilla: Me visto como chico, voy a la escuela como si fuera un chico, como dirían… una machorra. Soy extraña lo se, también el hecho de que no se me dificulta el hacerme plana como chico… Lo que mi antigua madre no soportaba, (a parte de que era una marimacho) es el hecho de que soy una completa pervertida, tal vez una aprendiz por mi edad. Muchos dicen que a mi edad lo único en lo que piensa uno es el entrar a la universidad, pero lo que a mi me importa es jugar videojuegos y con mi pequeño hermano de siete años, ah y casi lo olvido, ver anime, si es Ecchi o hentai mejor.

Por algo mis amigos me apodaron Ritcchi.

Es un apodo con el cual eh estado acostumbrada a que me hablen, mi padre y hermanito me llaman así, hasta mi nueva madre me llama de vez en cuando así.

Bueno ahora vamos con lo que son mis amigos, se llaman Kioro y Tayuko, son mis mejores amigos y los tres somos apodados: El trío pervertido, Kioro nos invitaba de vez en cuando a su casa a ver un anime sin censura que consiguió en internet, Tayuko, es como quien dice el raro de los tres, ya que el es pervertido, pero no le gusta ver lo que trate de erotismo. Es mas bien el mal pensado. Y por último yo. Soy la chica entre los tres, yo tengo unas revistas especiales en las cajas de zapatos, tengo una colección de mangas eróticos muy ocultados entre mis juguetes y otras cosas más, tal vez sea de las que compra juegos M no solo por la violencia…

Bueno. Esos son comprados por mi y es como un premio por salir bien en la escuela , también una cosa que siempre me ganaba de premio en la escuela, son las tremendas bofetadas, golpes, bolsazos, revistazos, librazos y hasta en una ocasión un batazo. Ese último me enseño a que no es buena idea espiar a una chica con bate, la cual iba a entrar a los vestidores.

Pero yo allí ando metiendo el ojo donde no debo… debí de haberle quitado el bate antes o con lo menos moverme para evitar un golpe en la cara, ese golpe me dejo viendo estrellas y algunas alucinaciones.

Ya que os hable de mis amigos /y mis premios ¬¬/ pasemos a mis relaciones sentimentales, algo candente. (Por fin :D)

Bueno yo en mis casi dieciocho años de vida, nunca eh tenido una novia, y novio menos… jamás eh besado y aunque odie admitirlo… aún no eh tenido mi primer encuentro con alguien (mis amigos no cuentan -.-), jamás eh ido a una cita y para resumir todo esto… Soy pésima tratando de ligar, eh visto animes de romance (muy pocos) pero el resultado siempre da lo mismo… Un golpe.

Tal vez el hecho de ser conocida como una de las más pervertidas en la escuela, no me ayuda. También no me llevo mucho con los otros compañeros.

Siempre eh estado con Kioro y Tayuko, siempre nos subimos a el techo de la escuela a espiar chicas con unos binoculares míos y un cómic. El comic para que. Para leerle mientras ellos ven lo que sea que vean.

Ahora pasemos a mis revelaciones.

Jamás eh visto nada erótico real, solo en animes y mangas.

Según mis amigos, el noventa por ciento de las páginas para ver anime online tienen todo censurado, por eso Kioro compra los animes originales. Es difícil encontrar anime de ese estilo en la TV.

Kioro, Tayuko y yo, siempre nos juntamos en la noche, un día jugamos otro conversamos sobre diversos temas, otro dia vemos una novela, otro jugamos, y el jueves: Vemos anime en la pantalla de plasma de Kioro, (ese día sus padres salen, siempre lo vemos en su cuarto, y cerramos la puerta, debido a que una vez vimos anime en mi cuarto y mi antigua madre entro y había una escenita fuerte.)

Eso os da una enseñanza: Siempre tengan el control a la mano y pongan seguro si estáis viendo algo así.

Bueno se que piensen…. Que es eso de mi antigua madre… bueno eso es porque….

-Oh miren la hora que es tíos. Os dejare mi grabación sobre lo que pasa en mi vida. Os contaré lo que sucede en mi día, justo con esta cámara que traigo en mis manos. Es como una especie de video-diario. Este es el Día 0: Mi presentación. Donde os conté sobre lo que tratará esto. Quisiera grabar todo antes de entrar a mi último año de preparatoria.

Tengo que ir a dormir, mañana iré con Kioro y Tayuko a bobear a una inmensa carnage. Nos vemos y (buena suerte ritsu xD ok no ._.) buena pervinoche.

* * *

Como os pareció? Se que la narración es confusa… lo sé lo sé, pero esto será un fic slice of life al 100%, donde contaremos la vida de esta perv-chica. Aclaro, el titulo no esta aún muy conectado con el cap, pero pronto todo se conectará y nos dará un fresco fic.

Así que si os gusto dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, torturas y si queréis alguna queja o algo por lo parecido.

Bueno os dejo así y nos vemos capullos, hasta el prox cap!


	2. ¡Dia de carnage! Cuanto hentai comprare?

Hola tíos y tías que lean este fic, que es nuevo por cierto xD se me ocurrio de la nada y dije: excelente idea original y tal vez divertida :3 sabia que tenia que escribirla, me hubiera quedado con las ganas de escribirla xD.- Espero y la intro que hizo ritsu les haya agradado xD, fue divertido escribirla u y este fic espero y valla por buen camino :D, aunque creo que ya se hicieron dos emparejamientos (el review xD) enserio…. Y mugi :( pobresilla, nadie hace esa pareja (mugitsu) en lo personal me gustaría ver más fics sobre ellas, pero casi siempre gana mio en la lucha de estas dos xD.- Como sea, este es el segundo cap de esta historia que para mí será divertida :D, espero y estéis bien y yuiazu, no se mucho sobre esa pareja - pero bueno… como sea, aclaro que yui y ritsu no serán pareja, … O tal vez si… con eso de que me gusta el emparejamiento no antes visto (el Sawitsu de mi otro fic :3 un claro ejemplo :D) pero bueno… espero y disfruten de este cap =D

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia ni nada de nada, no demandas please! D:

Nota 2: Contenido mínimo de yuri (yo diría shoujo-ai) y temas sobre la sexualidad y eso…

Nota 3: El capitulo del chapter es más largo en la historia: No puedoponer todo el título muy largo ¬¬ xD

Disfruten de vuestra lectura… =B

* * *

**Día 1: ¡Día de carnage! ¿Cuánto Hentai alcanzaré a comprar?**

Unos leves ronquidos se escuchaban en la habitación de cierta castaña, donde se encontraba un montón de ropa regada por el suelo, la mayoría bóxers.

En la cama de la habitación, se encontraba un montón de sabanas regadas y muy desacomodadas, donde estaba una chica acostada, muy dormida, como si no hubiera poder humano que la levantara.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que se escucho una vibración en la mesa justo a lado de la cama, de pronto una voz aguda y suave se escucho.

_Levántate.. Levántate.._

_Si no os levantas no te besaré y no tendremos nada esta noche…_

_No hay segunda oportuni- _

La voz que emitía el despertador, se dejo de escuchar cuando una mano larga apretó un botón que estaba en la parte superior de el aparato.

-Uh… no me gustaría que no hubiera nada… /Se escucho una voz medio adormilada y ronca, luego levanto la vista mientras veía el despertador que tenia una imagen de una chica de anime semi-desnuda, con unas estrellas en sus ojos./ Esto si es una buena forma de despertar. /Dijo la castaña mientras sonreía con un ligero toque pervertido./

-Esperen! /Dijo muy exaltada la chica mientras se levantaba rápidamente pero dio un mal paso y cayo de la cama./

-Son las siete de la mañana! Tengo que meterme a la computadora para hablar con Kioro y Tayuko! /Dijo la chica mientras estaba tirada en el suelo y aún sostenía el reloj que no soltó antes de caer de la cama./

Se levanto de un brinco, bueno, tropezó y cayo sobre su barbilla, se quejo un rato y luego se levanto como si nada, tomo su laptop y la trato de prender, pero esta no encendía, chasqueó y despues camino hacia una pequeña puerta y la abrió, al regresar, solo venia en ropa interior y un cargador en su mano, se quito la ropa interior y quedo desnuda, luego se sentó y conecto su computadora, ella es una de las personas que prefieren estar en la computadora desnuda para evitar la electricidad estética.

La prendió y luego cuando termino de iniciar la computadora, entro de inmediato hablar con sus amigos.

* * *

**¡Ahora cambiamos a POV Ritsu.! OUO**

-Uh, ya están Kioro y Tayuko. /Dije mientras veía la computadora, y luego aparecían dos ventanas, donde en una estaba Kioro y en la otra Tayuko, en las mismas condiciones que la castaña./

-Hola chicos. /Dije muy alegremente mientras agitaba mi mano y los chicos frente en la pantalla también la agitaban./

-Hola Ritcchi. /Dijeron en unisonido Kioro y Tayuko mientras me saludaban y luego levantaban su dedo pulgar./

-Hola Kioro y Tayuko. /Dije mientras sonreía./

-Ei! Preparada para la carnage! /Decía Kioro con caña mientras acercaba su cara a la cámara web frente a él./

-Claro, súper preparada y tu Tayuko. /Dije mientras veía la ventana donde estaba Tayuko, (aclaro es como si hablaran por video chat o algo así.) con la misma caña que Kioro, luego Tayuko asintió mientras sonreía/

-Y que trajes os llevaréis chicos. /Dijo el pelinegro entre los tres, mientras veía la cámara y sonreía. Recuerdo que la antigua carnage, llevamos los tres el mismo traje, solo que cada quien con su toque personal./ Yo iré de Ash del pueblo paleta. /Dijo Tayuko, mientras enseñaba una pokebola que compro hace un año. Yo me imagino que lo escogió por el hecho de que el tiene el cabello negro y ojos cafés como Ash./

-Uh! Yo iré de pikachu! Entrenador, creo que necesitara una pokebola más grande…. /Dijo Kioro mientras hacia pucheros y inflaba los cachetes./

Todos nos reímos ante esa expresión de Kioro.

-Y tu Ritcchi? /Me pregunto Kioro mientras me miraba con una sonrisa./

-Aún no lo se… no tuve tiempo de hacer mi traje /Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca./

-Y que pensáis hacer Ritcchi. /Dijo Tayuko con tono de pregunta-/

-No lo sé… /Dije mientras suspiraba derrotada y despues cerraba los ojos desganada./ Lo tengo! /Dije atrayendo la atención de tayuko y kioro./ Se acuerdan de la botarga esa que compre en una tienda, de keroro.

-Oh! Si! /Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo… Yo sonreí y saque tome la parte de la cara y me la puse./

-Kero! /Dije y ellos sonrieron, yo me la quite y despues todos nos reímos./

-Entonces ya está! Tenemos diferentes trajes para llevar. /Dijo kioro, tayuko y yo asentimos felices y despues tayuko dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la cámara./

-Eh… Soy yo o todos estamos desnudos frente la computadora. /Dijo tayuko, ahora que lo veo bien, la parte de los hombros para arriba de los dos se ve sin nada de ropa./

-Olle si es cierto… /Dijo Kioro y luego los tres decimos en unisonido./

-Para evitar la temible electricidad estética. /Luego reímos, ya que los tres levantamos nuestro dedo índice y nos pasamos como si fuéramos maestros./

-Eh. Chicos leí que podemos estar con la ropa interior y no recibiremos esa electricidad. Solo que al limpiar la pc si necesitamos estar desnudos. /Dijo Tayuko y los tres nos miramos, los tres nos agachamos a recoger la ropa interior, yo me la puse y al parecer ellos también./

-Listo. Mucha más comodidad. /Dijo kioro y tayuko y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo./

-Oh! Miren la hora! Donde nos vemos. /Dije mientras miraba mi reloj que tenia una imagen parecida al despertador./

-Uh, que tal en el centro comercial, llevaos sus trajes puestos. /Dijo tayuko, luego asentimos y luego dije./

-Perv 3 Fuera. /Luego nos desconectamos, cerré la computadora, me levante y me estiré, me puse lo primero que encontré y luego saque la botarga de Keroro, luego la deje en la cama, (la cual ya estaba tendida) y Salí de mi cuarto directo a la cocina./

Al entrar a la cocina, no había nadie, tal vez es por el hecho de que hoy es domingo, y como todos sabemos, nadie se levanta temprano los domingos. Al menos los que no trabajan.

Me estiro de nuevo mientras veo la estufa frente a mí y luego sacaba unos huevos del refrigerador, prendí la estufa y puse dos huevos en el sartén, fui de nuevo al refrigerador y saque los ingredientes para perapara Hot Cakes, luego de que terminara de hacer mi almuerzo, me comí todo rápidamente, tarde más preparándolos que comiéndolos…

Pero en fin, deje la masa de hot cakes en la barra de la cocina y subí a mi habitación, entre y me puse la botarga de keroro, luego dejé todo en orden en mi cuarto y luego salí de este con una mochila colgada, lo único que no traía puesto era la cabeza de el traje, fui a la cocina y prepare los otros hot cakes para mi papá, mi hermanito y a Rika, luego me imagine que se veria extraño que un keroro gigante estuviera en la cocina, haciendo de almorzar.

Reí para mis adentros y deje el almuerzo con una pequeña nota pegada al plato, me puse la cabeza de la botarga y me colgué la mochila, salí y comenzé a caminar hacia la parada del metro, para llegar al PDR (Punto de Reunión xD, así lo llamamos :D), me puse a imaginar la cara de la gente que me vea así con la botarga, en un metro! Ya me lo imagino xD, Me río y luego camino tranquilamente hacia la estación, llego y compro los boletos, luego me voy a la ruta que tomaré y veo que capto la atención de varias personas, sonrío abiertamente con diversión, nadie puede verme xD, entro al metro y pienso… este viaje será divertido…

Después de un largo y extenso viaje con una que otra persona viéndome de forma chunga, y uno que otro crío saludándome, bajo del metro en dirección al PDR, camino con una sonrisa, ese viaje si que estuvo guay, debieron ver las caras de muchos. xD

Ya cuando estaba fuera de el centro comercial, entré y caminé viendo a los alrededores para encontrar a dos tíos con un traje de pikachu y otro de Ash… no fue difícil encontrar a esos dos.

-Hey! Ritcchi! /Dijo el pikachu gigante mientras levantaba un brazo y me daba la señal de que fuera hacia allá… eso me dejo una gran duda… como supieron que era yo… Y recuerdo que les dije que iría vestida así, como lo pude olvidar./

-Hola chicos. /Mi voz se escuchaba como en eco, la botarga hace que se escuche así./

-Que tal de calor Ritcchi? /Me pregunta Tayuko, yo sonrío, aunque el no me puede ver xD, y despues digo./

-Mucho, esto a de estar a más de cuarenta grados! /Digo y escucho a kioro reírse./

-Bueno Vallamos de una vez a la carnage, nos esperan varias cosas que comprar!

Dicho eso, nos fuimos directitos a nuestro destino, al llegar todos abrimos la boca, es una de las carnages mas grandes que ah habido en Japón!

-Bueno… creo que eh llegado a un paraíso… /Dice kioro, por un momento pensé que tayuko le diría algo sarcástico, pero me sorprendí al ver que el estaba igual de emocionado, sonreí y despues dije./

-Creo gastare más que mi mamá cuando compra ropa… /Dije mientras miraba a los alrededores, tayuko y kioro se rieron ante mi comentario, yo mire los puestos y otras cosas./

-Bueno, solo falta ver una cosa… /Dijo tayuko mientras miraba a kioro y luego a mí, despues comprendimos y contamos-/

-Uno.. Dos.. Tres! /Gritamos y en eso sacamos nuestras carteras, la mía tenia una fotito especial.. /

-Cuanto dinero tenéis Kioro? /Dijo tayuko mientras sacaba unos yenes./

-Uh… Tengo 2000 yenes. /Dijo kioro desanimado. Despues kioro me pregunta a mí./ Y tu tayuko?

-Uh… tengo como 500 yenes… /Digo con una gotita en la cabeza. Kioro suspira y ahora yo le pregunto a tayuko./

-Tengo 3000 yenes… /Dice tayuko mientras los tres suspiramos derrotados./

-Venimos a una carnage sin plata! Que nos pasa! /Dice Kioro desesperado mientras alza los brazos como loco./

-Lo peor es que solo es una vez cada cuatro años… con este dinero no alcanzaremos ni para un manga de segunda mano. /Dice tayuko mientras mira el suelo./

-Yo creo que ni para tragar tenemos! /Dice kioro diciendo toda la verdad… Que mala suerte! /

-Tranquilizaos chicos… podremos comprar con lo menos un chocolate. /Digo tratando der calmarlos, ellos me ven con una vena resaltada… es mi fin…/

-Etto… /Pronuncio eso y despues termino metida en un bote de basura./ Ei! Chicos! No se vallan! Ayudadme! No sean pringaos! /Grito mientras pataleo, mis brazos se quedaron atorados…/ Joder… tengo el presentimiento de que ellos ya se fueron… /Digo eso y suspiro, abro mis ojos y despues los abro para encontrarme con una moneda de 100 yenes dentro de una bolsa de sabritones./

-Oh! Son 100 yenes… algo es algo. /Digo mientras trato de zafarme para tomar la moneda, logro zafar una mano y tomo el yen, despues me doy cuanta de que hay otros 10 yenes, más, quien diría que una persona se encontraría 1100 yenes en un basurero, los tomo y los guardo en la cartera, eso me hace una persona con 1500 yenes. Sonrío y despues empiezo a moverme bruscamente, malditos sean esos dos!/

De tanto moverme y despues de un tiempo tratando de salir de ese basurero, logro hacer que la otra mano se zafe, doy un impulso y caigo junto con el bote de basura, despues de rodar un tiempo, (y de estar con nauseas ¬¬) salgo satisfactoriamente se ese basurero, luego veo que dos chicos se burlan de mí mientras traen un celular en la mano…

Un momento… Son kioro y tayuko. Esos hijos de-

-Definitivamente esto ira a YouTube. /Dice kioro entre risas./

-Eso es seguro! /Dice tayuko mientras mira el celular con una cara divertida./

-Hijos de! /Digo y despues corro tras ellos. Pasa un tiempo y nos cansamos./

-Para vuestra información, les agradezco que me hallan metido a ese basurero… encontré unos 1100 yenes y un manga erótico nuevo. /Digo mientras muestro los yenes y el manga. A ellos se les cae la boca./

-Pff! Suerte de principiante. /Dice kioro y luego comenzamos a caminar, durante el trayecto estuvimos embobándonos en diferentes puestos , aunque sabíamos que comprar las cosas aquí seria técnicamente imposible… con lo menos con el dinero que traemos./

Despues de horas de estar viendo cosas por toda la carnage, nos sentamos a comer, la comida estaba muy rica! Pero nos quedamos casi en ceros, continuamos nuestro recorrido…

-Así que solo quedamos con 100 yenes… /Dijo tayuko mientras sostenía la moneda de 100 yenes, que miseria, estamos muy mal, no alcanzamos ni para una bebida de la máquina!/

Caminamos discutiendo de cosas como.. debimos de ahorrar… tendremos que esperar otros cuatro años. Y cosas por el estilo, de repente vimos un gran anuncio.

-Pasen y anímense a enfrentar el la rueda del suicidio, es una gran rueda donde tendrán que dar más de tres vueltas completas en una motocicleta, que estará en llamas… El premio serán nada menos y nada más que 250,000 yenes! /Dicho eso kioro quita a la gente que esta al rededor./

-Yo quiero intentar! /Dice con caña, tayuko de inmediato se quiere meter a que evite eso, pero yo lo detengo mientras niego./

-Tienes un intento, solo por 5 yenes. /Dice el que promociona ese juego, se nota que es un extranjero, 5 yenes? Tal vez es barato porque arriesgan su vida./

-Bueno! Veremos como será esa suerte! Que comience el juego! /Dice y la gente se emociona, Kioro acelera la moto mientras sonríe con egocentrismo hacia un grupo de chicas. Luego le da mientras grita algo inentendible/

Pasan unos segundos y veo que kioro se cae de la manera más absurda… quita la cosa que detiene la moto y se cae, se enoja y da otros 5 yenes al que promociona el juego.

Despues de unos minutos… Kioro lo ah intentado como mil veces y todos sus intentos fallan tan absurdamente que da pena… Tayuko y yo tenemos la cara en blanco. Hay varia gente alrededor.

-Ya me arte de esto… /Dice Tayuko y se acerca a kioro, le arrebata el dinero antes de que se lo de al promocionador./

-Yo jugare. Antes de que este torpe nos deje sin dinero para el metro. ¬¬ /Dice tayuko, el se mete a la rueda y kioro se queda parado, tayuko arranca y sale la moto se sube de una forma épica, justo en lo más alto… la moto cae y el se desploma al suelo./

-Uy! Que caída más fea! /Se escucha por el micrófono, tayuko se levanta un poco sonrojado./

-con lo menos lo intenté. /Dice mientras me ve apenado. Yo sonrío y luego me armo de valor. Por mis compañeros arriesgare los últimos 5 yenes!/

-Que haces Ritcchi! /Dice Kioro, yo volteo mientras le doy el dinero al señor que ya se llevo unos 100 yenes y todos en intentos en vano./

-Veré que puedo hacer! De todos modos ya nos quedamos sin dinero para regresar a casa. /Digo mientras veo como cierran la rejita de la gran rueda, me subo a la moto y trago saliva, gracias a la gran cabeza de la botarga, nadie puede ver mi miedo./

Trago saliva y arranco, luego me consentro y piso el acelerador.

-Tu puedes! /Escucho a mis amigos, me animo y acelero más, me es difícil ver, cuando siento que la moto se va subiendo a la ruedo, acelero hasta el full y salgo disparada con la moto, despues siento que caere pero venzo mi temor y acelero más, para terminar dando la vuelta, lo se porque escucho los gritos de felicidad y al presentador muy contento anunciar que lo logre, yo sonrío y le acelero más, a punto de dar una segunda vuelta completa a la rueda, pierdo el control y caigo, al caer escucho las sonidos de sorpresa, se me sale la cabeza de la botarga y veo que me estampo contra el metal, luego veo que la moto casi me cae encima./

-Creo que tenemos un ganador! /Dice el presentador, me paro y me toco la cabeza, mis ojos ahora están como dos rehiletes. ~ /

-Ritcchi! Estáis bien! /Escucho a los dos decir mientras van hacia mi y yo me salgo de la rueda./

-Si… Solo que un poco acojonada... /Dije mientras rasco mi nuca y sonrío torpemente./

-Hey chico! Has ganado el juego! Felicidades! Los 250, 000 yenes son tuyos! /Dice el presentador mientras me da un montón de yenes./

-Es todo por hoy gracias y felicidades a… /Dice y despues se me acerca y susurra algo./ Como te llamas hijo?

-Eh…

-Ritcchi! /Grita kioro./

-Muchas felicidades Ritcchi!

Después de todo ese alboroto, nos fuimos muy felices a terminar de disfrutar de la carnage ya con dinero que gastar.

-Ahora sí! A comprar anime y manga! Y algo para el pasaje… jejeje

**Esto debe continuar!...**

* * *

Como os pareció, espero y os guste este cap, dejen vuestros comentarios sugerencias y quejas de todo tipo, este cap estuvo divertido y espero y os guste… así que no olvidéis comentar (obvio si queréis :D) y acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews.

También utilizare esto para aclaraos algo…

Acojonado/a: Con muchi miedo.- xD

Los valores aproximados de los Yenes:

2000= 258 pesos mexicanos

500= 64 pesos mexicanos

3000= 387 pesos mexicanos

1100= 150 pesos mexicanos

1500=193 pesos mexicanos

100= 12 pesos mexicanos

5= .65 xD

250, 000= son 32, 250 pesos mexicanos! Y solo pasare esta a euros, ya me acostumbre a los pesos mexicanos xD serían 1902 euros. Con deciros que un euro son casi 20 pesos mexicanos xD.-

Nos vemos en el prox cap! Buenas noches días y tardes xD :::


	3. Día 2: La mudanza apesta!

Hola hola como estáis tios y tias :DDDDD espero y estéis bien como para leer este new cap de este apenas estrenado fic, espero y hasta ahorita sea de su agrado esta idea que me salio de la nada xD y tengo bien planeado todo para terminarlo, aunque falte mucho xD, la verdad si lo que quieren es que salgan las chicas de k-on esperad D: no me estén presionando . si van a salir no sean desesperados xD, que no les gustan los fics donde no salen todas las chicas de k-on? (Me imagino que no ¬¬) igual y total. Este es un fic para todo publico, entre lo que cabe, porque como os dije es clasificación T por algo.

Igual y gracias a todos los que lean este fic, me tienen feliz :D así que antes de que empiece a platicar de más, hay van las notas para que las pillen

Nota k-on no me pertenece, asi que no me demanden please D:

Nota siguiente xd, mas adelante posible shoujo-ai XD

Bueno ya que escribí las notas hay les va este new cap: (sorry por tardar un chorro en escribir LOOOL)

* * *

**Día 2: La mudanza apesta!**

-Ritsu…. /Empezó a decir mi padre muy serio, yo deje de comer para después tomar un poco de bebida./ Nos vamos a mudar!

.

.

.

.

(12 Horas antes)

-Uh… Q- que demonios? /Dije mientras tapaba mis ojos con mi brazo, de repente una inmensa luz se hacia presente en mi cuarto./

-RITSU! /Al escuchar eso me levante de la cama bruscamente, para después desplomarme en el suelo, pero que sorpresa!/

-Auch! /Me queje mientras trataba de pararme, escuche unas risas burlonas, me pare de inmediato y vi como Kioro y Tayuko se reían de mi mientras tenían una cámara de video en sus manos./

-Esto también estará en YouTube! /Dijo Kioro mientras veía la cámara que traía Tayuko en sus manos./

-Que! Dame eso Tayuko! /Dije mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente, el se rio y dijo./

-Woah un poco de entretenimiento para el canal. /Dijo sin despegar los ojos de la cámara, yo, sin pensar, me lancé hacia él y termine tirándolo, Kioro también se cayo por la fuerza que tenía al dejarme caer, y al ultimo quedamos como si estuviéremos haciendo una "bolita"./

-Mmm, y al caso… que horas son? /Pregunte con dificultad ya que Kioro estaba arriba de mí, mientras que Tayuko estaba debajo de mí.-/

-Son las… 8:00 am. /Dijo Kioro mientras veía el reloj que estaba en la pared de mi cuarto./

-Oh, y que tenéis planeado hacer para hoy? /Pregunte, ellos siempre llegan me levantan , y luego salimos a un lugar X./

-Que tal si vamos a ver una película? /Pregunto Tayuko./

-Película? /Pregunto Kioro en un tono molesto./ Ya hemos visto todas las que nos gustan. /Dijo y Tayuko y yo, suspiramos./

-Uh! Que tal si vamos a un museo!? /Pregunto Tayuko./

-Hoy no es Jueves Tayuko. /Dijo Kioro mientras se estiraba./

-Que tal si vamos a un centro comercial, almorzamos y luego tomamos un metro que nos deje en el supervideogame center. /Pregunte con caña, ellos asintieron felices./

-Eh, esa ideas es buena Ritcchi! El mejor de los mejores centros de juegos, de seguro desperdiciaremos toda la tarde allí. /Dijo Tayuko con caña mientras Kioro se levantaba, eso me dejo respirar, el esta un poco pesado./

-Si y lo mejor, escuche que ya puedes entrar a las gotchas! Y también escuche que hay un nuevo simulador que ara que te cages del miedo!

-Entonces que demonios esperamos para irnos! Moveos! /Dijo Tayuko mientras sus ojos brillaban igual que los de un niño pequeño que recibió un nuevo juguete.-/

-Espera… antes que nos vallamos hay algo que tengo que mostrarte Ritcchi. /Dijo Kioro mientras se sentaba frente mi computadora./

-Que es? /Pregunte mientras me acercaba a él y luego vi que era un video./ Esperen! Subieron el video! /Dije mientras los apuntaba y se me formaba una gota en la cabeza./

-Te dije que lo subiría. /Dijo Kioro y yo me morí de vergüenza./

Ellos se salieron para que yo me cambiara, me puse algo rápido. Salí de mi habitación y me despedí de mi hermanito Satoshi y de Rika, odio admitirlo pero , cuando me despido de Rika-san es un poco vergonzoso, y más cuando mis amigos están presentes. Suelen decir que ella esta casi a mi alcance, que mi padre esta un poco viejo para ella, aunque no lo niego -.-

Cuando me despedí de ellos, Salimos los tres, y nos fuimos directos a el centro comercial, llegamos y compramos unos Walkie Talkie con el dinero que nos sobro de ayer que fuimos a la carnaje.

Mi pregunta era simple. Para que demonios comprar unos Walkie Talkie? Ellos me lo respondieron muy fácilmente: Para comunicarnos mientras juguemos gotcha.

Algunos tal vez se pregunten que es gotcha. Bueno es un juego tipo guerra, que en vez de usar balas, se usan bolitas o pelotitas que al hacer contacto con algo, expulsan pintura, una vez me dieron un gotchazo en la entrepierna, se que no soy un hombre biológicamente, pero eso si que dolió.

Cuando pasamos por la sección de comida en el centro comercial, no dudamos y nos compramos algo para el camino, salimos del centro y nos fuimos caminando hacia la estación de metro mas cercana.

AL llegar, compramos el pase y subimos al metro, nos quedamos un tiempo en el metro y al llegar, bajamos de este y nos dirigimos hacia el supervideogame center y al llegar, pasamos y primero jugamos a mucho de los juegos, como bolos, disparos, a matar zombis virtuales, jugamos a unos para niños, a lanzar pelotas del básquet a su respectivo aro, y a usar pistolas de agua, todo era muy divertido, luego hubo un juego en particular, que siempre jugaba cuando venia sola: La batería.

-Chicos, creo que yo iré a ese juego. /Dije mientras lo apuntaba./

-Al de batería? /Pregunto Kioro con sarcasmo./ Dudo que puedas jugar bien. /Dijo con su mismo tono, yo lo voltee a ver y sonreí./

-Quieres apostar? /Pregunte, El sonrió divertido y luego dijo./

-Que tal si apostamos algo de dinero y un reto. /Dijo muy convencido, yo asentí y luego el me dio la señal para que empezara a jugar, yo me senté en el banco que estaba frente a la batería, tome las baquetas, metí mi llave de juegos y se puso la primera canción, eran al azar./

Empecé a tocar lo que indicaba la pantalla, la canción estaba un poco lenta, pero después de unos segundos se puso rápida, al igual que el sonido de la batería, yo me equivoque en un platillo y Kioro sonrió, yo trate de recuperar el ritmo de la canción, por fortuna lo logré, seguí tocando, no se muy bien el porque, pero no se me ah dificultado el tocar batería, es como si ya hubiera nacido para tocar este instrumento.

La canción acabo y obtuve un buen puntaje, cosa que a Kioro no le agrado mucho, ya que si yo ganaba tendría que darme dinero y a parte hacer algo que yo le dijera.

Sonreí y Tayuko me dijo con mucha caña:

-Sugoi! Que buena eres jugando Ritcchi. /Dijo Tayuko con un brillo en sus ojos mientras Kioro solo se hacia el desinteresado./

La siguiente canción siguió y era una canción donde la batería iba rápidamente, yo seguía el ritmo sin problemas, estaba realmente divertida con el juego.

Pasaron horas, si horas, jugando en el juego de batería virtual, una que otra persona se quedaba viendo yo estaba realmente feliz tocando en la batería.

Kioro estaba viéndome con el ceño fruncido, mientras Tayuko estaba echándome porras y brincando de alegría.

Después de tener muchos puntajes altos, Kioro acepto su derrota, yo, junto a Tayuko, brincamos de alegría y nos burlamos de Kioro, quien me dio todo el dinero que traía en su bolsillo, con eso compre golosinas y comida.

En el camino, nos topamos con una chica, como suponía, Kior y Tayuko empezaron a hacer poses extrañas, y al ver que se acercaba a nosotros ellos empezaron a golpearse mientras decían que ella seria suya. Para mi sorpresa ella me hablo a mí.

-Mmm, disculpe. /Dijo la chica frente a mi y yo solo voltee a ver nerviosa./

-Etto… disculpa a mis amigos /dije mientras apuntaba hacia ellos, estaban haciendo un alboroto./ No saben ni que dicen.

-Uh, no importa, de hecho quería saber si, puedes venir un momento con migo.

-Oh, yo? /Pregunte un poco nerviosa, luego ella asintió y yo la seguí, dejando a tras a mis amigos./

….

Cuando regrese de con la chica a con mis amigos, vi que aun estaba peleándose diciendo incoherencias, yo sonreí y después ellos se separaron de inmediato y me preguntaron.

-Y para que te quería? /Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, yo sonreí y luego les dije./

-Me dio su teléfono. /Dije mostrando el papel donde me anoto el teléfono./

-QUE! /Grito Kioro mientras me arrebataba el papel, yo me quede perpleja ante su acción./ Imposible! Como es que te dio su teléfono! La amenazaste!? /Me pregunto mientras me agitaba de un lado a otro, yo solo negaba./

-No es eso! /Dije y luego Tayuko me pregunto igual de desesperado que Kioro./

-Pero tu! Como obtuviste ese numero de teléfono!? Dijiste que esperarías hasta que consiguiéramos los dos novias.. /Dijo Tayuko mientras hacia una escena yo estaba sin expresión en la cara, luego moví mi cabeza y me aleje de con ellos de un brinco./

-No es lo que piensan! Ella solo quería darme el numero para que le llamara si estaba interesada en-

-Pero como es que esa chica tan guapa te dio un numero a ti! /Dijo un poco exaltado mientras me cortaba las palabras y me apuntaba./Digo, yo estoy fuerte, atlético, alto y sobre todo guapo, y tu… /Dijo mientras me apuntaba a acusadoramente y se acercaba a mi peligrosamente, yo solo tenia una gotita detrás de mi cabeza./ Tu eres flaca, esquelética, chaparra, y nada guapa como yo. /Dijo Kioro y Tayuko levanto la mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo./

-De echo Ritcchi esta más alta que tu. /Dijo Tayuko y Kioro dijo./

-Eso no importa nada de todos modos ninguna chica se resiste a estos ojos. /Dijo señalando lo que son sus ojos, a Tayuko y a mi se nos pusieron los ojos en blanco, es cierto que Kioro tiene los ojos negros, pero a lo que se a las chicas les gustan los ojos de color./

-OH, valla pero que coloridos son tus ojos! /Dijo Tayuko mientras se burlaba de Kioro. Yo me reí después seguimos con la discusión del numero telefónico de la chica./

-Oigan, ya escuchen, el número me lo dio porque dice que soy buena baterista, que le llame si quiero formar parte de su banda que pronto formara pero le falta un baterista. Dijo que tocaba bien y que llamara si estaba interesada en la oferta. /Dije y Kioro y Tayuko dejaron de discutir, después de eso Kioro aun seguía con su molestia y Tayuko y yo lo ignorábamos./

Salimos de los videojuegos para dirigirnos a las gotchas, al llegar nos pusimos todo lo necesario para poder jugar y usamos los Walkie Talkie para comunicarnos durante el juego.

El tiempo paso y nosotros tres quedamos contra otros tres, nos reunimos con ayuda del Walkie Talkie y fuimos en busca de esos tres restantes, en el camino Kioro recibió un gotchazo y nosotros continuamos.

Tayuko le dio a uno y este quedo eliminado, quedando 2 vs 2. Seguimos caminando por este paisaje y después nos topamos con los otros 2 restantes, nos escondimos tras una roca y hablamos en susurro.

-No puedo creerlo Ritcchi, los dos que faltan son un chico y una chica, y al parecer uno de ellos es una chica. /Yo asentí y luego me asome rápidamente. /

-Tienes razón, hay que llegarles por detrás y sorprenderlos. /Dije y luego Tayuko asintió, nos asomamos para ver que ya no estaba en el lugar donde los habíamos visto./

-Que!? Donde demonios están!? /Pregunte mientras me escondía en la roca de nuevo y tomaba el arma que lanza bolitas de pintura. (no se como se llame xDD)./

-No lo se. Pero te aseguro que la chica es la que te dio el numero de teléfono. /Dijo Tayuko mientras me veía y yo luego dije con desesperación./

-Y a quien le importa si es la chica del numero! Lo que interesa es que tenemos que –

-Cuidado! /Dijo, voltee a donde señalo Tayuko y vi que venían los dos faltantes, Tayuko y yo nos levantamos de golpe y salimos corriendo como niñitas asustadas./

-Corre Ritcchi! Corre! /Dijo Tayuko y después tropezó y vi que le dieron un gotchazo, yo me acerque a el y me arrodille./

-Ritcchi… Ahora que me han disparado, quiero que protejas a mi esposa eh hijos… /Yo asentí mientras veía donde le habían dado el gotchazo./ También… quiero que cuides a mi perro maxi y que le des de comer… /Dijo yo asentí mientras me salían lagrimas de cocodrilo./

-Pero tu ni perro tienes… /Dije mientras moqueaba, el sonio divertido y me dijo/

-Que importa que no tuviera perro… también tengo que decirte que… yo… fui el que te bajo los pantalones frente a todos en la escuela secundaria….

-Que!? /Dije mientras el sonreía y luego caía inconsciente, yo me levante y corrí como si fuera en cámara lenta y después dispare a lo loco, para darme cuenta de que si le había dado al chico del lado contrario, luego me di cuenta que la chica que estaba a lado de el ya no estaba./

-Eh! Eh? Donde e-esta? /Pregunte nerviosa mientras caminaba lentamente y tomaba mi arma lanza bolitas de pintura en la mano. Luego busque más bolitas de pintura en las bolsas del pantalón, para darme cuenta que no traía ni una bolita de pintura./

-Mier-

-Hola. /Una voz corto mis palabras y voltee hacia donde provenía la voz, al dar la vuelta me encontré con la chica que me dio el número, estaba sonriendo mientras tenia las manos tras su espalda, yo me asuste y caí al suelo, luego me empecé a arrastrar sabiendo que pronto me dispararía./

-Que, espera yo no te voy a disparar. /Dijo y yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente./

-N-no te creo, lo mas seguro es que me v-vallas a disparar y terminar el j-juego. /Dije mientras trataba de alcanzar la bolita de pintura que se encontraba a pocos metros de mí./

-Oh, así que quieres esto? /Pregunto la chica mientras recogía la única "munición" que tenía. Yo me levante de golpe dispuesta a salir corriendo./

-No espera! Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. /Dijo mientras corría hacia mi, yo voltee y después vi que ella tropezó antes de llegar a con migo, por algún acto satánico o brujería ella cayó arriba de mi y yo me sobresalté. /

-Ahora que te tengo, lleguemos a un acuerdo. /Dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en mis piernas./

-D- de que hablas? /Pregunte mientras la veía y ella extendía la mano donde traía la munición./

-Te doy esta bolita de pintura y me disparas, pero tu tienes que llamarme un día, el que quieras, solo tienes que llamarme. /Dijo, yo levante las cejas de sorpresa y luego dije nerviosa./

-E-esta bien, pero tu amigo le disparo a mis dos amigos. /Dije mientras fruncía el ceño./

-Oh el no es mi novio, es mi hermano mayor. /Dijo mientras sonreía y yo solo arque la ceja confundida./

-Yo nunca pregunte si era tu nov-

-Entonces es un trato? /Pregunto cortándome las palabras, yo suspire y luego dije mientras tomaba la bolita de pintura./

-Es un trato. /Después de hacer el trato, ella se levanto, y yo también, puse la bolita en mi arma y le apunte./

Tome el gatillo del arma lanza pintura, y cerré mis ojos mientras temblaba, ella solo sonreía. Tome aire y estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo pero luego me arrepiente y dije mientras bajaba el arma.

-No puedo hacerlo. Se siente extraño el tener que dispararte con consentimiento. /Dije mientras la veía y ella sonreía./

-En ese caso.. /Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí./ Yo lo haré.

-Espe- /Dije pero la chica tomo la mano donde traía el arma, la tomo y coloco el arma justo en medio de su pecho./

-Ahora solo aprieta el gatillo. /Dijo y luego yo negué y dije rápidamente./

-Pero no te dolerá, digo esta justo en el pecho. /Pregunte preocupada y ella negó y dijo mientras habría la camisa que traía./

-Traigo un chaleco que evita que se sienta dolor. /Yo asentí y luego apreté el gatillo, sonó una campana indicando que había terminado el juego. /

Después vi como mis amigos Kioro y Tayuko corrían hacia mi y me decían alegremente.

-Ganaste! /Dijeron yo sonreí y les dije./

-No, ganamos! /Dije después salimos felices del campo de juego en dirección a el centro comercial./

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 7:00 p.m., Kioro, Tayuko y yo tomamos camino hacia la estación del metro para regresar a casa, nos subimos en el y después nos bajamos en la estación de ida a casa, nos despedimos y cada quien tomo su propio rumbo.

Camine hasta mi casa y al llegar abrí la puerta de entrada con facilidad, ya había llegado mi padre, así que ya eran como las ocho pasadas.-

-Hola hija, como te fue con tus amigos? /Pregunto mi padre mientras me daba golpes en la espalda, yo le dije a mi padre con un poco de alegría./

-Bien, fue divertido, hicimos un montón de cosas y Kioro me dio su dinero y lo grabamos haciendo algo vergonzoso para subirlo a YouTube.

-Oh, valla eso suena divertido hija, que bueno que te divirtieras con tus amigos. /Dijo mi padre mientras me sonreía, yo asentí y luego el se fue hacia la cocina donde estaba Rika, yo me senté en el sillón de la sala, y en eso llego mi hermanito Satoshi quien solo me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí, nos pusimos a ver un programa de televisión./

-Ya esta listo chicos, a cenar. /Dijo Rika-san, Satoshi se levanto con caña y yo me levante como si fuera un zombi./

Me senté en mi respectiva silla, y me puse a comer, todos nos sentamos, mi padre estaba hablando de lo que paso en el trabajo y Rika platico sobre lo que hicieron Satoshi y ella. Yo solo miraba como platicaban mientras comía de la cena que hizo Rika-san.

-Oh, Ritsu, como te fue hoy, platica que hicieron. /Dijo mi padre sonriente, yo solo deje de comer y dije sin expresión./

-Un día normal. /Dije y mi padre frunció el ceño y dijo./

-Pero que amargada eres Ritcchi, no me imagino como serás cuando seas mayor. /Dijo, Satoshi se río de mi y yo solo voltee a ver hacia otro lado./

Después de eso, mi padre solo platicaba con Rika y Satoshi, mientras yo comía sin prestar mucha atención a los demás.

-Eh… Ritsu…/ Empezó a decir mi padre muy serio, yo deje de comer para después tomar un poco de bebida./ Nos vamos a mudar!

Al escuchar eso, escupí todo el refresco que había tomado.

-QUE!? /pregunte muy sorprendida y mi padre sonrío y dijo./

-No vamos mañana por la mañana.

Después de lo que dijo mi padre deje de comer, fui a lavarme los dientes con la misma cara sin expresión que tenia cuando mi padre dijo lo de la mudanza, me acosté en la cama, así como estaba con la misma cara, me levante de golpe, tome la cámara y después dije al comenzar a grabar.

-Hola, soy Ritsu, o como algunos de dicen "Ritcchi". Hoy tuve un día divertido con mis amigos, fuimos a muchos lados y gane una apuesta, conseguí el número de una chica que me quiere para una banda, y mi padre me dijo algo que me saco de onda:

Me voy a mudar.

No me agrada mucho la idea y por eso hoy será corta la grabación, así que lo titulare… /Dije mientras sonreía y miraba a los alrededores./

-LA MUDANZA APESTA!

_**Esto Debe Continuar…**_

* * *

_**Y bien? Como os pareció esta actualización, espero y les guste y pronto veremos a las demás! Así que esperad! Y algunas de sus preguntas fueron respondidas xD **_

_**Así que espero y les guste este cap y dejen sus comentarios dudas sugerencias y torturas.**_

_**Como sea, este cap esta larguito y espero y os guste así que me despido.**_

_**Sayonara Chavales! **_**O-O)7**


End file.
